For example, Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose an active meta-level system that dynamically interconnects devices such as databases.    Non-Patent Document 1: Shuichi Kurabayashi, Naoki Ishibashi, Yasushi Kiyoki: “Active Multidatabase System for Mobile Computing Environment”, Information Processing Society of Japan SIG Notes 2000-DBS-122, 2000, 463-470.    Non-Patent Document 2: Shuichi Kurabayashi, Naoki Ishibashi, Yasushi Kiyoki: A Multidatabase System Architecture for Integrating Heterogeneous Databases with Meta-Level Active Rule Primitives. In Proceedings of the 20th IASTED International Conference on Applied Informatics, 2002, 378-387.